


没有标题

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, Gore, Guro, Male Pregnancy, Non-Consensual, Other, R18g, Underage Sex, hurt dami, jon top dami bottom, 乔恩含有残疾, 他们两个坏掉了, 是happy end, 有子宫植入行为, 有食人行为, 猎奇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 尝试写作的关于乔纳森是个神经病，他会怎么传染达米安





	没有标题

我们不是人类。

 

* * *

达米安很虚弱很虚弱了，乔纳森为了维持他肚子那个假胚胎，可是他无法维持了。

他决定让达米安生下来。

那是个湿漉漉的肉块，勉强看着像小猫。

达米安利用肛门拉出那个，他还小，他才13岁，这样的小猫胚胎他也困难。即使他被乔纳森干过很多次，可是乔纳森也还小，他不常用他的成人体型干他。

“哈…”

脐带还在肠子链接肚子，可是达米安不管了，罗宾因为无力的虚弱而疯狂，他像动物一样去吃他生下的小猫，乔纳森察觉到他的意图，但还是呆呆的看着达米安吃生肉，看他咀嚼那个柔软的东西，看他满嘴是血。

“你高兴吧…达米安…只要你高兴…我能为你弄来更多的胚胎…你的肚子不会停止…”

他真的，真的不知道要怎么办了。乔纳森让达米安数次试图自杀，可他无法停止去爱达米安，禁锢是爱，性是爱，强迫是爱，自私是爱，他的爱让达米安不舒服，或许他的自私比爱更多吧。

“你要怎么原谅我呢。”

乔纳森第三次的，喃喃自语的询问。

“补偿。”

达米安冷静的说，他把最后一块肉吞下去。

“你能给得起什么补偿。”

达米安是真的想乔纳森去死。

“我，试试。”

小乔纳森肯特哭着鼻子说。

达米安花了一些时间把乔纳森种在他肚子的子宫弄出来，自己缝纫伤口很丑，但是还是出来了，达米安很高兴，他愉快的给自己摸，他是男人，他通过这个庆祝，操他的乔纳森，他脑子恶狠狠的想象对着超级小子的尸体射精。

乔纳森也花了一些时间，他给达米安送回来自己的左手手臂。一个小臂，一个氪星人的小臂。

“噢…天啦…天啦…”

达米安被狂喜砸倒了。

“我要吃了他，快放我走…”

达米安是真的；真的没有这么想乔纳森去死了。

超级小子知道达米安总用办法去吃他的肉，氪星人的肉可没有这么容易消化，他要吃光他的手；可是要不少的时间。

所以达米安继续跟乔纳森组合，他们进行被强迫的性，一同处理事件，没有爱，可是很充实。

达米安一直在吃乔纳森的手臂，他不知道他们为什么要在一起。

只是他看着乔纳森，看着对方在操他的时候说着别的诺言之类的话，觉得莫名有些满足。

这个强大血液为他所用，即使乔纳森残疾了，而他只需要贡献身体，以及精神的爱。

“你爱我？”

达米安使用疑问句。

e“当然，对：肯定的；达米安，无与伦比。”

乔纳森感激一样抓着达米安的手。

“你能表现什么吗。”

“…”

乔纳森瞪大眼睛。

“当然！”

 

在达米安的14岁生日，哥谭被毁灭了。乔纳森不知道用了什么方法没死去，但是也濒临死亡，达米安按照那个白痴一样的生日指示去寻找礼物，一个宇宙飞船，有带血的脚印进去，里面一个躺着枯萎的乔纳森，旁边是被盖着的氪石。

“哇哦…”

达米安知道他要面临选择了，为什么他要选择，哥谭是他即将要继承的命，乔纳森毁了那个他会成为的未来。

他什么都没有了，只有乔纳森了，这个混账，无与伦比的恶魔，他怎么能这样。

达米安咀嚼乔纳森的手臂，他好不容易吃完三个手指了，他怎么能这样，罗宾，你可以吗，假装自己没有遭遇一切事情，去跟father去跟潘尼沃斯去跟格雷森去跟淘得去跟德雷克去跟格登去跟卡珊大家一起生活…不行啊，不行啊！哥谭被毁灭了！他已经无法假装了啊！他就要杀死乔纳森然后送上去，让克拉克看看他这个精妙绝伦演技的儿子！奴隶超人更好的守护这个地球！然后跟大家一起建立新生！

不！他不行的。达米安被创伤过了，他无法恢复的，他没有乔纳森他也会死亡了，而灵魂呢，谁知道氪星人跟地球人在不在一个地狱？！达米安恐慌了。

“所以呢！”

超级小子张开漏风的喉咙，他不知道自己在哪里。

“我们是畜生。”

都只管自己。

达米安临时只能脱掉被监视的罗宾衣服而带上他的宝贝乔纳森手臂食物，他们有过星际冒险，他们知道怎么活下去。

乔纳森甚至还没真的满11岁啊。

“噢…畜生？”

乔纳森尝试理解这个词语，可他看到了达米安赤裸上身驾驶飞船的时候，阴茎十分痛苦的想要反应。

自从他发现他摆脱不了达米安这个之后，乔纳森觉得他病了他都要履行这个了。

没有人知道他们怎么阴森森的度过这个旅行，布鲁斯有几次需要去宇宙，而他罕见的，碰到了他们。

“不…”

克拉克扯住布鲁斯要去那个星球查探。

“他们…被一堆绿色的…孩子？类似物品，给包围着…”

超人不知道怎么说，他看着达米安在吃掉那些一连串的从他肚子里蔓延出来的，数量繁多的，无法言语的东西，乔纳森跪在一边，鼓励且痴迷的看着。

“发生了什么！”

布鲁斯询问，他能感觉到很不好的事情。

“不！”

克拉克决定把这个噩梦烂在舌头里，等他们终于有时间去了，他们已经不在那里了。

 

【抱歉，以及我们会回来继承，身为子嗣的责任】

 

在布鲁斯与克拉克不得不退休的时候，乔纳森跟达米安回来了，他们表现得就如同正常人类，双方缄口不言他们发生了什么，去排挤其他的假货，夺取了超人跟蝙蝠侠的位置。

然后世界又一次出现新的最佳搭档，无以伦比的最佳搭档。

乔纳森疯够了，达米安自然也能成为正常人。

 

end


End file.
